After Baltor
by mistriss of darkness
Summary: this will be after Baltor and i will add Harry Potter to tie it together
1. the surprise

CH1  
it started ou after they defeated baltor. the winx and their bf's were planning a trip to find bloom's birthparents. but they decided to not waste thier summer. bloom took sky up on his offer to go to his lakehouse with him. when they got there they decided to go snorkleling. shy got lady to go too. he put a box in a water proof seal and hooked it to lady's coller. then he told lady to swim up to bloom. bloom got up to the surface after getting the box from lady. she op[ened it and inside was a ring!! it looked like stella's but had her family crest on it! was this the ancient ring of sparks? she asked herself while sky walked up to her.

sky: what do u say?

bloom:of course!!! i luv u sky!

sky: do u see what is on it (while putting it on her finger)

bloom: my family crest but is this…? :

sky nodded

bloom: how? where was it?

sky: when we rescued u on sparks i found it. we have to go meet my parents for

dinner, lets go. while grabbing her hand to hold it

bloom: do u want to tell the others?

sky: first lets tell our parents

bloom: ok can we hold off the wedding though until my parents are found?

sky: sure


	2. telling the parents

CH3

Sky: Bloom! My parents are all about promptness!

Bloom: I'm ready! I'm ready! How do I look?

Sky: Beautiful! Do you just want to transport us there with your ring?

Bloom: OK! TRANSPORTUS!!!!!!!!!

Sky: Sorry we're late mom, dad. We have something to tell you

Bloom: We are engaged!

Bloom and Emma just started hugging while tom got up to shake bloom and sky's hands.

Emma: Congratulations!! And you can start to call us mom and dad if you want honey!

Tom: we are so happy for both of you!

Sky: Thanks mom! Thanks dad!

Bloom: We have something else to tell you.

Sky: We are going to post-pone the wedding until we find bloom's real parents

Emma and Tom were trying to hide something by smiling. Bloom and sky fell for it.

Emma: We will through you an engagement ball in two days time.

Sky: OK. Thanks mom. Can we go out for breakfast tomorrow and skip tonight?

Tom: Why?

Bloom: So we can tell my parents on earth.

Tom was about to say no but Emma broke in

Emma: Yes, go on. You have our blessing!


	3. Telling the Others

CH4  
"Bloom!!! Are you ready to go?" asked sky. It was almost dark and he wanted to get there before it was.  
"I'll be right there!!! We can't stay though right?" she asked.  
"Right, now lets go before it gets dark."  
"TRANSPORTUS!!!

Mike and Vanessa were enjoying a quiet night home when a knock on the front door inturrepted it. "Bloom! How are you honey?"the couple asked.  
"Fine. Can we go out for some ice cream we want to tell you something," answered Bloom.  
"Let me get our coats."  
"How does the creamery sound?" Sky suggested. They all nodded and left not knowing that someone was watching Bloom.  
"I will have you back bloom!" they wispered from the shadows.

"Mom, dad we want to tell you that we are engaged!"bloom said slowly.  
"Weare so happy for you honey!!!!" said Vanessa while giving both of them a hug.  
"We don't mean to rush but we have to get back before eleven. Oh, one more thing. We are going to hold off on the wedding until we rescue my birthparents. Is that ok?" bloom wanted to know.  
"Of course come see me tomorrow around eleven. I want to talk to you about something ok bloom? We will have an early lunch," said Mike.

"Stella will kill me if she doesn't find out soon," said bloom.  
"THen why dont we get everyone down here for a midnight swim so that we can tell them all?" suggested Sky.  
"Great idea! You call the boys and i'll call the girls."

"OK we have an anouncment. Sky and i are engaged!!!!!


	4. Notice

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Go ahead, throw stuff at me. I know I deserve it. Unless I get told to continue this story I am going to delete it. I will give it to June 25 and if anyone wants it continued just tell me. Even just one person and I will update immediately. Again I am so sorry readers. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me.

As always,

Mistriss of Darkness


End file.
